


Leaving Me Behind

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Fic, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is going to college and Kara feels like she's being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving Me Behind

Kara is locked in her room, has been all day. Eliza and Alex have both tried everything they can think of to pull her from the room but absolutely nothing has worked. It's late when Alex knocks lightly against Kara’s door again, “Kara,” she whispers, “Kar, it's me. Please let me in.”

The older Danvers knows exactly what is keeping Kara in her room. When no answer comes she returns to her own room next to it. She closes her own door and makes her way to the window, climbing carefully out onto the roof. Squatting down by the window to Kara’s room she knocks, “Open the door, alien girl.”

The window snaps open, “What are you doing, Alex?” Kara demands while pulling the other girl inside the house.

“You wouldn’t open the door.”

“So you came to the window? Kara stares at her, “Do you have a death wish?”

“What was I supposed to do, someone wouldn’t open the damn door?”

Kara moves back to her bed, pulling her feet up and wrapping her arms around her knees, “I don’t want to talk.”

“Too bad,” the older girl says, settling beside Kara and pulling her into her arms, bent knees and all. “We have to talk, Kara.”

Kara presses her face into the hollow of Alex’s neck, “There’s nothing to talk about, Alex,” she says quietly. “Tomorrow morning you get up and leave for Stanford. You’ll meet new people, try new things, find love and this thing we have it won’t matter anymore. You’re leaving me behind.”

Trailing her fingers through Kara’s honey blonde hair Alex presses her lips to Kara’s temple, “What we have, Kara, it is so unbelievably special. I may meet new people and try new things but, sweetheart, you are my love.” She brushes hair behind Kara’s ear, “I don’t need to find love because I already have love. And I may be leaving home, be leaving for a while but I’m never going to leave you behind. I will always come back for you.”

“What if you find someone you love more than me?” She closes her eyes, curls even closer to Alex, “I know I still annoy you sometimes when I don’t understand things about Earth.”

Alex tightens her hold on the other woman, “Kara, I never want you to think that I don’t love you with all that I am. We annoy each other, when you love someone that’s to be expected. I don’t mean anything by it if I become annoyed.” She makes Kara look at her, “There is no one that I could love more than you.”

“Promise?”

Nodding Alex presses her lips to the other girl’s, “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Kalex: things you said when we were 18


End file.
